


Shinobi Heart

by palubass



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palubass/pseuds/palubass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vislumbramos únicamente una pequeña parte de las vidas de otras personas, el resto sólo podemos imaginarlo. </p><p>(o pequeños drabbles que llenan los huecos en las vidas de los ninjas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El muchacho con los ojos tristes

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Hacía mucho que quería inaugurarme en esta web con uno de mis grandes fandom: Naruto. Esto será una pequeña colección de drabbles e historias sobre ellos. Algunas que hubiera querido que ocurriesen, otra que ojalá no se hubieran dado en la historia canon, pero escribir sobre ellas también es mi manera de sobrevivir. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

El muchacho de los ojos tristes que mira por su ventana cada mañana, esperando ver regresar a aquellos que lo quisieron un día.

Pero no iban a volver, y ese chico seguiría mirando el desierto esperando ver a aquellos que algún día estuvieron con él.

Pero no aparecieron y se fue.

Se fue de aquel lugar donde quedaba un lazo de sangre anciano.

Pero nada le importó, y se fue. Y no quiso volver a mirar el mundo con sus ojos y se escondió debajo de una máscara de madera, tela y nubes rojas.

Y miraba con aquellos ojos tristes y tapados a su alrededor. Con el corazón blindado, para evitar imaginar a aquellos que lo quisieron un día.

No le gustaba esperar.

Al muchacho de los ojos tristes no le gustaba esperar, le daba tiempo para pensar en aquellos que lo quisieron un día.

Y que no iban a volver.

Por eso él seguiría con los ojos tristes.


	2. Cigarrillo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Gracias por todos los que leisteis mi anterior drabble. Espero que este os guste.

Se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca, aspiró y tosió, no le gustaba el tabaco.

-¿Ya estás fumando? –le dijo una dulce voz.

-Sé que es problemático, pero debo hacerlo... Temari.

Temari que había estado sonriendo, lo miró seria.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, Shikam...

-No.

Shikamaru se levantó, y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta con suavidad, mientras daba otra calada al cigarrillo.

Paseó por las calles, sin importarle que estuviera lloviendo y que se empapara el cuerpo. Total, ya tenía empapada el alma.

Y pensó, como siempre.

Tú fumas para disfrutarlo. Yo lo hago para morir.

 


	3. Hasta la cima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Este drabble es super super cortito, pero es que tampoco me daba más de sí la idea. Quería que quedase breve y mucho a la imaginación.

La vida es gris, amarga, dura. Tú eras dorada, hermosa, preciosa. Alzo los ojos y me encuentro con tu rostro. Pero no es tu rostro. Tu rostro era bello e inmaculado. El rostro que estoy contemplando es de piedra. Piedra de la montaña. Un surco atraviesa la piedra que es tu rostro. Río sin ganas. Parece que todos los Hokage que mueren acaban con la estatua rota. Te quise, Tsunade, mi princesa de las babosas. Te quiero, ahora y siempre. Y alzaré la mirada por encima de la roca _, hasta la cima del cielo_ , donde sé que tú me observas.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Espero también vuestras críticas o comentarios a este pequeño drabble. Poco a poco iré subiendo más, algunos que ya tengo (muy breves como este), otros espero que un poco más largos.


End file.
